When Life Gets Catapulted By Art
by Babbling.Rambles
Summary: Care to guess what Dianna and Lea's reactions are going to be when they find out that Ryan Murphy and Co. decided to pursue the Faberry storyline in season 3.
1. Internal Monologue

If she had actual superpowers, Dianna would have bored multiple holes through the script hours ago. It was moments like this that she wishes she was at her place. Pacing would have been easier if she was at her usual pacing space in her room. Hyperventilating would have been controlled if her stock of brown paper bags were well within reach. Dehydration wouldn't have been a problem if she didn't have to wait for the damn room service.

This is insane, she thought. This pacing has to stop. She has to find a way to will her disobedient feet to stop moving. She's over thinking things, exaggerating situations, worrying about a future that may or may not happen.

She stared at the sticky notes plastered on numerous pages of her script and took a deep breath, running her fingers on her now-shorter blond hair to help her calm down.

Read it carefully Dianna, she commanded. Stop panicking and read it again. There's nothing to worry about. Pairing up Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray (in the romantic sense) was not a plan. It's just something the writers are considering. A lot of factors could change their minds; the change in the number of viewers, fans' opinions, not to mention if Lea and her actually have the chemistry to pull it off. It's not set in stone and it's certainly not inevitable. It's just a possibility. Maybe only a 15% chance, she hoped and she reminded herself once again that it's nothing to worry about.

She can picture Lea right now, chilling in her West Village apartment, not giving a damn about this new path Glee's taking. Dianna took another deep breath as she let this picture calm her nerves. There's no sensible reason for her to get her panties in a bunch. Not that Lea has any effect whatsoever on her panties.


	2. Phone A Friend

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever so reviews are very much appreciated. I already have a rough sketch where this story is going but review or PM me if you have any ideas or suggestions about this fic. I was never into RPF's before but Achele cuteness just can't be ignored. Thanks for the alerts BTW but REVIEWS PLEASSSSSE...**

* * *

><p>She needed to talk to somebody. She needed to pick someone's brain, especially the part of it that can give her some insight about the new developments of season 3. The sensible person to call would be Lea. I mean, she is one half of the Rachel and Quinn pairing and knowing Lea, that's a lot of picking.<p>

She went to the hotel's bedside table and picked up her phone. She scrolled through her contacts until she reached M, staring at Lea's newest mischief. The brunette always found a way to change back her registered name on Dianna's phone to My Lady. She must have swiped her phone when they were sharing a ride from JFK last month.

Sneaky little pygmy puff, Dianna thought to herself. Every time this prank was pulled, she always found a way to change the name back but her ex-roommate would already by then come up with a new phonenapping plan. She never really figured out why she would always change it back though. They're best friends. Surely just registering her as Lea Michele would seem tad too formal. What's so wrong with My Lady? But then again, she never really figured out why the brunette insisted on being registered as such either. The blond just figured that Lea wanted to even them out. I mean, she is registered as My Lady on the other girl's phone as well. She sighed as she thought about it. This is just one of the many other things about their "friendship" that she tries to sweep under the rug.

She touched the contact, her finger hovering over the call icon as Lea's bright smile beamed brilliantly from the screen. Even with just a smile, just a picture of her smile nonetheless brought calm waves over Dianna's body. It relaxed her, soothed her nerves. The blonde didn't even notice that she was already lying in the unfamiliar but comfortable bed of her hotel room. Damn! Wasn't she just having an internal debate? Wasn't she just pacing? Wasn't she just hyperventilating a few hours ago? Lea is going to be the death of her but the cure at the same time. Dammit!

Leprechauns and dwarves have magical powers. Maybe small people's smiles have them too. She shook her head. Lea would strangle her if she finds out that her best friend just compared her to little woodland creatures and Dianna had no plans on getting strangled. Again.

* * *

><p><strong>follow me at twitter username:kirstynequalsme<strong>

**or at **http:/ kirstyn42 .tumblr .com/**  
><strong>

**might post some updates there :D**


	3. Friendly Banter

**A/N: For the reviewer who asked about Dianna's feelings. Let's just say I like my characters pressed and lemon-y ;D**

**Again, don't hesitate to review. I love hearing your opinions and maybe some ideas about this fic**..

* * *

><p>She has finally made up her mind. She knew she just couldn't take whatever Lea's reaction on the script would be. If Lea would be passive about the whole Rachel and Quinn thing, Dianna would be embarrassed why the other girl didn't overreact as she did. But if Lea would be the opposite, then that would just overwhelm the hazel-eyed beauty even more. She's still reeling from her own unexpected reaction.<p>

So the blond decided to call Cory.

"Hey Di! What's with the booty-slash-late night call?" The voice from her phone quipped.

"Lurch!" She snapped but just chuckled not a second later, "Just needed to talk to someone for a few minutes. You busy?"

"Nope but don't you usually call Lea for these kinds of things?"

"Uhh. Yeah." She internally groaned at Cory's comment and instantly made more of an effort to lighten up the conversation and her mood. "But I was too worried that you'd miss me over the summer so I called you instead. Besides, there's no rule that says that I can only give out late night phone calls to Lea."

Dianna heard Cory's hearty laugh from the other end and knew what it meant. That's what the blond enjoyed most about his six-footer friend. He was so adorably awkward that he can laugh at himself or the things that come out if his mouth. And Cory guffawing like that meant he had an incredibly hilarious and witty comment at hand.

"Oh come on Agron! If Quinn finally had the balls to muddle through her sexual tensions with Rachel, so could you!"

"Wha- How- Sexua- Come off- Shut up Monteith!" She does not have sexual tensions with Lea Michele! What the hell is Cory even talking about? And the sticky notes were for her and Lea only, right? Why would Ryan feel the need to inform Cory about those plans? It's not like Finn has any major contribution to what's going to happen between Rachel and Quinn. Their story cannot develop just because of some boy. Ryan made sure of that. He made sure to bring something more substantial to make their pairing's progress believable. So how did Cory know?

Dianna facepalmed. So what? So what if Cory knew? And why was she just, a moment ago thinking about the pairing's progress? About the pairing's progress' capability to be believable, no less? Gah! Too much questions and not a lot of time left for her to come up with a comprehensible comment to Cory's snarkiness.

She took a deep breath before answering.

"Sexual tension, my ass! Rachel and Quinn are never going to happen. Fox would never agree to this. We're already pushing boundaries by having two same-sex coupling on the show, i highly doubt they'd agree to one more."

"Wait a minute. When did this conversation turn into you and Lea coupling?" And another hearty laugh from Cory.

"Focus Monteith! Focus! We're talking about the show here. We all know how Ryan is. He easily changes his mind. Who knows how much he'll commit to this pairing. It might even be just his way of stirring more rumors about the show."

Cory laughed again. Usually he'd let it slide when Dianna insists on changing the subject but this banter was long overdue. If he didn't love his two close friends so much, he would've smacked them in the head years ago. Why can't they just see what everyone else in the whole freakin' world can see? So, he went to find out how far his pestering can reach.

"And we all know how well you handle questions about the rumors, right Di? Nice poker face by the way. Jimmy Fallon never knew what hit him when he started to use the words rumors and Lea at the same sentence."

Dammit! And here she thought she actually managed to hide her nervousness when that question came up.

"Hey! I worked hard on that poker face. And that wasn't because of the rumors with Lea. That was about rumors in general. You know how outrageous they're becoming. I mean, Chris just supposedley die according to last month's rumors."

Cory did nothing but shook his head. For someone so mature, Dianna still had her immature moments.

"Well I don't know Di. Regardless on whether Ryan decides to commit to it or not, you still have to prepare for it either way. Bright side though, seems like Lea's loving the new script. You should too."

"Wait, Lea talked to you about the script?" Dianna couldn't help but feel something inexplicably upsetting about that. Why not talk to her about the script?

Unnecessary crazy complaints, she mentally scolded herself. Wasn't she just talking to Cory about the script a minute ago and not Lea? Then, a voice from her phone shook her out of one of her numerous internal monologues for the night.

"Nope, not actually. She just tweeted about it."

"Really? I know you miss me and all but can i end this conversation so I can check what her tweet says?"

"No problem Agron! Go and check your Lady's tweet. Nyt." And with that Cory's line went dead, not even giving Dianna time to say goodnight.

Dianna stared at her phone's screen, pressing the right icons and links until she reached the tweet Cory was talking about.

Just finished reading the first script for #glee season3! I loved it so much! I can't wait to get back to McKinley on Monday!

Really Lea? Really? Dianna thought to herself as another one of her internal monologues began again.

* * *

><p><strong>follow me at twitter username:kirstynequalsme<strong>

**or at **http:/ kirstyn42 .tumblr .com/**  
><strong>

**might post some updates there :D**

**I'm excited for Monday too!  
><strong>


	4. Lea's Place In All This

**A/N: I know! I officially suck! I'm the epitome of suck! I wrote this fanfic and I didn't even bother to update it for weeks. I even planned to have this story as close to real time as possible. And what's worse I even gave you this very rushed out chapter. I promise to make it up though, I'm just hoping that you guys would still be interested enough. I'm also hoping that I'd get a new charger for my laptop. *sigh**

**Anyhoo.. I'm thinking of a Rachel/Quinn duet. Any ideas? Review or PM me! I'm interested on what songs you think would go well with their characters and voices.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Wow! She can't believe he did it. He actually did it. Ryan Murphy actually followed through with his word. Lea tried to remember that night about two or three months ago during the tour when she and Ryan were discussing some of his ideas for season 3, one of which is a closer relationship between her and her Lady's characters. She remembered her mouth gaping when Ryan mentioned it. She remembered how happy she was when he mentioned it. She remembered how much she missed filming with Dianna since season 2 didn't have that much Rachel and Quinn scenes. She especially remembered the fact where she suggested some romantic overtones to the scenes and see how the viewers would react. To her surprise and chagrin, Ryan actually considered it. They both knew there was a fanbase ready if they did pursue that storyline, why not give it a try.<p>

Lea would do anything to get to spend more time with the hazel-eyed beauty. She missed hanging out with her. She missed listening to music with her, swapping albums to get to know each others tastes. She missed observing her when she got caught up with her passion for photography and directing. She missed how she always gets to read her blogs first before Dianna actually posted them. _God,_ she even missed kidnapping her phone and tweeting for her.

The brunette held the script close to her chest as she was laying on her bed. What the hell happened to her lady? They used to be so close to the point where the public even questioned their friendship. But now? With the exception of the tour, Lea could feel the blonde pulling back especially in public. They always had this close friendship that the diva always thought special, once in a lifetime kind of special but the success of Glee took its toll on Dianna. She was too private even if she likes blogging some of her stories in the Internet. She has always been the shy type and being under this kind of spotlight might have been too much for her. It made her conscious, over thinking every move and decision. It made her, no pushed her to be extra careful with her affectionate side more specifically with her affectionate side with Lea. The diva missed that side. That was the side of Dianna she loved the most and now Lea feels their friendship is dwindling into the sewers if they can't find a way to spend more time with each other. Thankfully season 3 might change that.

She picked up her phone and decided to call her lady. She wanted to talk to her, brainstorm about the new season, and just hear her voice but she stopped herself. They'd do that tomorrow. They already decided to fly to LA together. They'll talk on the way. She can't wait to find out what the other girl's reaction would be. She can't wait for tomorrow and see her. Vacation was too long and she missed Dianna.

She texted her to confirm that they'll meet at the airport tomorrow at 7am and went to bed. Hopefully the paparazzi wouldn't get a hold of them. She hates how their constant probing of their lives changed the hazel-eyed beauty so much.

* * *

><p><strong>follow me at twitter username:kirstynequalsme<strong>

**or at **http:/ kirstyn42 .tumblr .com/**  
><strong>

**might post some updates there :D**

**Reviews please...**


	5. Up, Up, And Away

**A/N: Ok. This is _finally_ a longer chapter. I really hope you guys will enjoy it. So, please review if you did...**

**Also, I would like to encourage you again to give me some song ideas for a great faberry duet. I'm thinking of putting one in my fic later on.**

**Happy Reading!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dianna arrived around 10 minutes after Lea did. Two green tea frappes in a tray on one hand and dragging her stroller in the other. She was wearing one of those pink horn rimmed sunglasses but Lea could see clearly that the blonde was staring at the floor as she walked her way to her.<p>

"Thanks for the frap, Di," Lea said cheerfully, not so much because her bestfriend handed her the foam-covered drink but because she was genuinely happy in seeing her again.

"Yeah, it was no biggie," her bestfriend replied with a worn-out sigh.

"Hey, you okay? You look extremely drained. You know you didn't have to bring me this," the brunette motioned at the drink. "I would have understood."

"I told you it was no biggie," saying it with the same beaten tone as before. "Besides I really wanted one too," Dianna quickly added. She didn't want the diva to worry. She loved doing little favors like this for her and she certainly doesn't want the other girl to contemplate stopping with asking her lady to do them.

"Okay," Lea responded with a nod. She hooked her arms with the hazel-eyed beauty beside her and proceeded to enter the airport.

They checked their bags, waited for their flight to be called, and entered the plane in complete silence. Lea knew the blonde was never the morning person but couldn't she just rally herself for a little bit and share her thoughts about the script.

_I wonder if she read it already,_ the diva wondered. She's growing restless in her seat waiting for Dianna to settle down and talk. She missed her but the other girl's hazel eyes can't even meet her own. Was it really because it was still early in the morning or the blonde just didn't miss her like she did?

Lea released a heavy breath as she looked longingly at Dianna squeamishly moving beside her trying to get comfortable for sleep. The brunette managed to choke out a little laugh as memories from plane rides during the concert tour filled her mind.

* * *

><p>The door shut loudly behind her.<p>

_Thank God we're finally alone_, she thought.

She looked at the girl standing awkwardly in front of her, her hands were fumbling around the hem of her sweater. The hazel-eyed beauty wanted nothing more than to rip it off her, every piece of clothing clinging to that luscious body.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you," she growled, her frustrations being kept well hidden for years finally seeped through her voice.

"I still can't believe you want me. I'm still trying to process the fact that you actually said want in reference to me. That's a lot of information from a few words that I can't even wrap myself around it. I feel light headed and that I can't trust what I'm hearing or seeing right now especially since what I'm seeing is your pretty face struggling to utilize all your will power not to take me right on my four-poster bed."

"Trust me, my will power is not enough to stop me from taking you right this second."

"Then prove it," was all the smaller girl had to say before a pair of soft hands grasped her on the waist and guided her to bed.

The now shoulder-length haired girl straddled her on the corner of the bed and crashed her lips to the smaller girl. She waited years for this to happen. Her inhibitions are way too far gone to start this kiss slow. There was too much fuel stored up inside her now that they were kissing, it had lighten it up. It was like a forest fire, never wanting to be stopped. She kissed her so fiercely because it's the only thing she has ever dreamt of doing for years. She took that moment to memorize everything, to trace every outline of her lips. Every lip pulling and tongue grazing screamed urgency. She had wanted this so long and as she remembered her frustrations she bit the bottom lip she'd been devouring. A soft moan erupted from the girl below her.

This was the opportunity she had been waiting for. These were feelings she was too afraid to take any form of action on. If she knew back then that she could elicit such moans from the diva, she would've done this sooner.

And here she was switching positions with the girl of her dreams, dreams she had a hard time admitting ever occurred. The brunette was now straddling her and the hazel-eyed beauty made it a point to push her back at one of the corner posts of the bed. She grabbed her waist not wanting the loss of contact their switch had caused. Tiny hands pulled her by the neck to deepen the kiss. By now, it was hard to tell whose tongue requested access and whose lips parted to grant it. The one thing that was clear is that the kisses became more burning and that their bodies became more heated. They wanted more.

Her hands fumbled at the other girls sweater.

"I want it off," she demanded forcefully.

The diva wasted no time and raised both her hands up. When her sweater was discarded on the bedroom floor, her hands flew automatically to the other girl's neck to bring their now swollen lips together again.

The hazel-eyed beauty did not oblige. Instead she attached her lip to the other girl's neck, sucking at her pulse points, making her breathing more jagged. She ran her tongue up and down the slender and tan neck, pecking them from time to time. She nibbled her earlobe. She wasted no time in exploring another part of the girl she has been fantasizing about.

Before she continued to suck at the pulse point on the other side of her neck. She whispered seductively on the brunette's ears, "This is going to leave a mark."

The girl above her did nothing but nod as her hands now grabbed her shoulders, massaging them. She kept her hands busy because she feared that the girl she was now straddling would stop if she didn't find a way to show her how much this is turning her on, how much everything that's going on in this bedroom is making her wet.

_She smells so good_, she thought as her assault of her neck slowed down. She was too busy memorizing every curve of her neck and every pulse point that she can kiss that she forgot to move her hands. Hands that are now resting on the brunette's bare waist. She slowly guided them up as her tongue traced the smooth skin until she reached her collarbone. She later found out that the diva had another sensitive spot there too. She sucked at her patch of skin there while her hands finally reached the smaller girls breasts.

She cupped them softly at first and a much louder moan reverberated inside the room. She massaged them again, more forcefully this time and another loud moan erupted from the diva.

Her tongue traced another wet path to her shoulder. Biting it as she trailed wet long kisses until she reached the bottom of her ear lobe.

"I'm taking off your bra," she breathed heavily into her ear.

She could feel the brunette tense momentarily above her but she made no effort in stopping her when she unclasped another piece of clothing that was getting in the way. She threw it on the floor immediately.

For the first time, she looked up and stared at the girl's brown orbs. They were in a darker shade now, aroused and full of fire. She watched her eyelids flutter as she brought her hands to her breasts again, kneading the hard nipples with her slender fingers as well.

"Please, _please,_ take them," she huffed out unevenly. "Bring them to your mouth."

"You don't tell me what to do," she snapped.

She waited around 5 seconds until she gave the brunette what she begged for.

She sucked on the now very stiff nipple as her free hand kept itself busy on the other breast. As she gently bit the protruding bud, her fingers were busy pinching the other one.

She peppered a trail of kisses and transferred her still hungry mouth to the other breast. Her other hand automatically replacing the spot her lips were busy with a few seconds ago. She consumed that breast immediately. She wanted to taste it. She wanted to taste every part of her.

"Oh! _Fuck,_ Quinn," the brunette was moaning more loudly and freely now.

_Gosh, I could do this forever_, she thought to herself. She never guessed in a million years that she would one day have this much freedom with Rachel Berry's bare breasts. She never guessed in a million years that Rachel Berry would moan out her name like that.

She quickened her pace in licking the girls nipples. She quickened her pace in kneading the breasts between her fingers. She wanted more contact. She wanted to feel this fire more. She wanted more of her. And she could feel Rachel wanting more as her fingers are now running more roughly at her new pink hair.

"Quinn! Damn! That feels _so_ good," Rachel managed to say in between shallow breaths.

The hazel-eyed beauty let her free hand trail down the brunette's tan torso and her hips until it reached the edge of her skirt. Her mouth still attached to her breasts as her palms are now pressing itself firmly to Rachel's bare legs. Her hands now riding her skirt up until reached the edge of what felt like lacy underwear. Her thumb tracing light and lazy circles on her inner thigh. She took a chance in bringing it closer to her center until her thumb felt damp wetness and now she could feel more warm pools flowing between her legs.

"Quinn," was the only the thing the brunette manage to say.

She continued to stroking her center with her thumb and it made her wetter hearing the moans it caused.

She couldn't take it anymore and used her other hand to push the underwear to the side, her now wet thumb finding without trouble the bundle of nerves she has been dying to feel, touch, and taste.

"Dianna."

Her head whipped back up instinctively and stared at the brown orbs observing her.

"Dianna, wake up!"

"Huh?" A groggy sound escaped her lips. "What?"

"I'm really sorry to wake you but he plane landed 5 minutes ago."

* * *

><p><strong>follow me at twitter username:kirstynequalsme<strong>

**or at **http:/ kirstyn42 .tumblr .com/**  
><strong>

**might post some updates there :D**

**So this is the _first_ time i wrote smut. Please, please, _please,_ review. I need your feedback and comments. It keeps me going and at least I'll know how you guys are taking this fic.  
><strong>


End file.
